The Sacred Raiden
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Harry Potter is transported to the world of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and must learn how to survive. This has many game systems that are not found in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones but I hope you enjoy none the less.
1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn't sure how this had happened. He had no idea what was going on and it was scaring him a bit. Okay more than a bit if he was to be truthful. One moment he'd been playing Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones on an Emulator on Dudley's PC the next here he was waking up in Renis. He was apparently in one of the poorer parts of the Kingdom. The village didn't look like much.

He got to his feet and looked around. In the distance he could see Castle Renis but it looked as if it were far away. He noted a blue screen in front of him.

**You are now in the Kingdom of Renis. **

**You're Job is Novice. **

**You have no skill set or stats to speak of. Reach level 10 to pick your first job. **

Harry was a little annoyed that didn't tell him much. He looked around with a frown and began walking he felt weak. He knew this feeling. It was hunger. Yes, he knew this feeling well. It was a common feeling he'd had growing up. The persistent blue screen drew his attention back to it. Where he was taught about Inventory, Skills, Stats, Equip screens. Then the annoying window finally went away. As Harry looked around it didn't seem like there were many people about in fact the only person he saw was an old man at a forage. He looked really too old to be a Blacksmith. Harry walked towards him as he had a green arrow over his head.

**Green Arrows represent Quests you can go on.**

**Yellow Arrows are Quests where you meet only some of the requirements set to take the Quest**

**Red Arrows are Quests where you do not meet and of the requirements to do that quest. **

**Gold Arrows are secret Quests. **

So according to that the old man was a quest he could do. Harry was nervous he only ever played games when the Dursley's were gone for hours he didn't know what this was about but he'd played Fire Emblem before and this wasn't part of the game. Was it different now that he was living in this world. Where in the story line had he arrived. How close to the Fall of Renis. It had to be before because he could see the castle in the distance.

Something caught his eye as he made his way down the street. Something sparkling. He made his way over to it and knelt down. The sparkles became a lockpick set.

**You've found Lockpick Set Rank C.**

**You can use it to unlock locks.**

**You get 10 LUK**

**come on you randomly found it on the ground. **

Harry rolled his eyes and equipped the Lockpick set. He shrugged and continued his walk towards the old man. He finally got there and without seeing anyone else as well.

**To get information on a quest press the "?" **

There was a "?" floating in front of him so he pushed it.

**The old Blacksmith has lost the recipe to make Bronze Daggers.**

'_So I'm supposed to help this guy by finding the Dagger Recipe?' _Harry thought _'This must be how I get my first weapon.' _

So he accepted the quest.

"Oh dear, oh dear." The man mumbled as soon as Harry accepted the quest.

Harry was presented with options.

**What's Wrong? **

**Hey, old man give me a weapon!**

**Ignore and leave him alone. **

Harry was annoyed and wondered if he could turn these options off but for now he'd focus on the task at hand.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Can I help you?"

So he could throw in his own choices.

"I've lost the Recipe for **Bronze Daggers **and the shipment is supposed to go out in two days." The old man said. "Could you help me find it?"

Harry ignored the choices.

"Of course I will." Harry said. "When was the last time you saw it?"

"Pippen my Apprentice had it." The man answered. "He has a lot of talent that boy but he thinks I am too old to teach him and that he can do better. His Pride and Ego get in the way of his brilliance."

"Yeah, I know a guy like that." Harry mused. "Where can I find this Pippen?"

After getting directions Harry headed out feeling very weak and vulnerable without a weapon of any kind but he didn't know what to do about that except finish the quest."

When he approached the area he could see a make shift forge and soldiers yelling at a boy who looked to be at least ten. He heard what they were saying accusing him of selling them faulty weapons.

"You get what you pay for." Harry called choosing one of the options. The soldiers and boy, Pippen looked at him. "Honestly, he's just a kid did you really think you'd get good quality weapons from him?"

The soldiers all frowned.

"There is an old man not far from here that would be glad to make you weapons." Harry explained. "He maybe old but he's good." Harry was just guessing at that. "You want good weapons go to him. I'll handle this kid. Just leave him to me."

The soldiers hurried off. Pippen looked scared.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Pippen." Harry told him. "Your Master is worried about you and you stole something from him."

Pippen nodded with tears in his eyes.

"I thought I could do it because Gramps is getting too old." Pippen sniffed. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I just think he's working too hard."

Harry smiled softly at him.

"Maybe you should tell your Gramps this." Harry said. "Now come on gather everything up and lets get back to Gramps."

Pippen was done in literally a flash. Harry had to remind himself he was living in a game. When they got back to the Forge Gramps was dead over his anvil. The soldiers all looked confused and were closing the scene to people who'd appeared out of no where. This game was getting on Harry's nerves already.

"GRAMPS!" Pippen cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GRAMPS?!"

"We didn't do nothin, kid." one of the soldiers sighed. "We found him like this. Where are your parents?"

"I aint got none." Pippen said, "Gramps was raising me to be a Blacksmith like him."

Harry felt his heart ache. Would this had happened if he hadn't accepted the quest. He shook his head of course it would have. Pippen had said his Gramps was working too hard. There was a commotion at the village gates and fire blazed up.

"HEY! YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THOSE WEAPONS!" Pippen screamed, as the soldiers took weapons out of the Blacksmith shop. He caught several little bags of money as the soldiers ran to defend the village.

"Everyone evacuate the village!" Harry yelled, "Hurry!"

Everyone took him at his word and began scrambling to their homes to get things they would need to leave. Harry thought that was stupid but here Pippen was doing the same thing. He was packing up the shop. Harry saw a bandit heading their way just as Pippen put the last thing in whatever Inventory he had. Harry grabbed the boy's hand and ran. Pippen kept up rather good. They left through the village's secret exit with a lot of other people it lead straight into the woods. They went in a different direction than the others though.

"Where are we going?" Pippen huffed.

"To Renis Castle to warn the King of Bandits in our Kingdom." Harry answered, not even looking at the conversation choices.

**Pippen-1**

**You're reputation with Pippen has risen. He likes you better now. **

**Pippen is a Blacksmith. **

**A Blacksmith is a person, in this case an NPC, who can make weapons.**

**Pippen Blacksmith-1**

**Pippen can only make Bronze Daggers and other Bronze weapons. But he needs the** **recipes. **

They'd gotten a good distance before they'd stopped they could still see the Village burning in the distance.

"We need to eat." Harry sighed.

Pippen looked up at him.

"I know how to hunt a little." He said, "I can make traps to catch food." He pulled a Bronze Dagger out of his inventory. "Here, it's one I made so it's not very good but it should do for now."

"Thanks." Harry said.

They were soon laying in the bushes watching as two rabbits neared their trap. Harry stared hard.

**Observe-1**

**You can get information on people, things, just about anything. **

He smirked to himself a skill at last.

_'**Observe' **_

**Rabbit**

**Level-1**

**Food- 5**

He guessed that was how much food he could get from the rabbits. They were soon caught in the trap. Harry hurried forward and killed them. In a puff of smoke, which Pippen seemed oblivious to, there was a small pile of loot on the ground.

**Rabbit Pelt x 2 Rank E**

**Rabbit Meat x 2 Rank E**

**Rabbit Foot x1 Rank E**

**Rabbit Foot discovered!**

**10 LUK**

**Rabbit Feet are rare and considered lucky. Equip for best effect. This item can Refined.**

He also got

**10 c **

He'd gotten money. He put it in his inventory.

_'What is Refine?'_ He wondered.

**To Refine something you must have two items of the same Rank. Press on one of the items and press Refine. **

**Since this is your first time it's free for everything in your inventory. **

Harry shrugged. Pippen was busy setting up a fire so he pressed the Rabbit Skin. Sure enough there was an option to Refine. There were other options but they were blacked out. He pressed **Refine **and then was prompted to select the other pelt. He did then pressed **Refine **again as he watched the two pelts became one and the Rank changed.

**Rabbit Pelt x 1 Rank D**

Harry blinked at it not really understanding. But he did the same with meat. Then cursed he would have to catch two more Rabbits.

**Rabbit Meat x 1 Rank D**

**Will fill 10 hunger**

Harry quickly caught two more rabbits.

He resisted turning Rabbit Meat from Rank B to Rank A when he'd combined the new ones that he had. But he did turn the Rabbit Pelt to Rank C.

**Rabbit Pelt x1 Rank C**

**15 c **

He'd had 20 c but he'd used 5 c to get the Fur to Rank C.

"Okay, Pippen I got us some meat." Harry said, walking over to the fire and pulling the two Rank D meats out of his inventory. "Lets cook these and eat."

Pippen nodded. They put there meat over the fire and in a flash they were both burnt.

**Cooking -1 **

**You'll burn food 99% of the time.**

Regardless they ate it. Harry hated it but he was used to eating burnt food at the Dursley's so what did it matter and Pippen didn't seem to care either. After putting the fire out they were off again. This time at a brisk pace. Harry's hunger pains had faded. He equipped his **Rabbit's Foot** then stared at his dagger.

**Bronze Dagger Rank E**

**6/10**

Harry assumed that was how many uses of the dagger he had left and cursed this kid wasn't very good at making them was he. Then again if the **Refine **held true for weapons as well maybe he could improve the one he was using. He glanced at his side as he tucked his dagger away after equipping it. He wondered if Pippen knew how to **Refine **weapons. He could only ask.

"Hey, Pippen do you know how to **Refine **weapons?" He asked.

"A little." Pippen admitted, "But only Bronze Weapons. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would **Refine **my dagger here. You know make it better."

"Of course." Pippen nodded. "I owe you big time. You saved me from the soldiers and got me out of the village. I'll do whatever I can to help free of charge. I'll get your Dagger to Rank A tonight when we stop. My Forge is able to be transported around. I'll then **Refine **some of the other daggers I have so we can make your Dagger a Green Class. That's even stronger than the Colorless Class you are using now. It'll make it Rank E again but it'll be a stronger Rank E. I would like to get it stronger but that's all the materials I have right now."

"Thanks, Pippen that would be great." Harry smiled at him. "Oh, by the way. My name Raiden."

Pippen beamed up at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to Review: **

**Thunder Blade: I got Colorless and Green weapon buffs from a game I'm playing called Chrono Clash and thought it would be cool to use it in this fanfic. The other colors will be represented as well. **

**It will indeed be a long time coming for Pippin to learn Iron anything but he will be learning to make some new weapons in either this chapter or another that's coming up I'm not sure which. **

**Harry named himself Raiden because that's what he names is character when he plays on Dudley's computer. I don't know if it has anything to do with his sca or not but that is a good question. I will consult with the voice of this FanFic that is in my head. But it's a safe bet.**

**He wasn't given a computer he's using Dudley's I did correct this in the first chapter thanks to you pointing this out in your review so thank you for that. As for age I think he's about 15. **

**When Harry entered the FE: The Sacred Stones world he didn't need glasses anymore and I will bring that up in this chapter. As he's just going to realize it. He's a bit slow.**

**As for why this isn't crossed with FE: Awakening I have only listened and watched LETS PLAYS of that and have never played it myself. **

**As for the Tutorial ending I thought I'd spice things up a bit you know. That and I really needed Harry to get going toward the castle. **

**I completely agree with the last of what you said as well and I do wonder how Harry will take it. We all are just going to have to keep reading and find out wont we. **

**Opening: **

**Reviews are welcome and very well sought after. **

**But please no flame's I'm a sensitive soul.**

**Please continue to read!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Harry glanced over at Pippen again the boy was finally beginning to lag behind. He looked at the sky it was darkening now. He supposed they should stop and make camp but then wondered if they could make it any further he decided not to push the boy or himself any further tonight. The boy had lost his Gramps and Harry was still in shock over how the Tutorial Quest had ended.

"Okay, we're stopping."

"Not here." Pippen said, shaking his head. "Follow me to the stream that runs through here."

Harry nodded that was a good idea. He followed the boy noticing his messy spiky green hair. He had to remind himself yet again he was in a game and hair could be that color. In fact Harry liked the color of Pippen's hair. Pippen was maybe 4'11" but then that might be pushing it. He looked physically weak which might be why is weapons were so bad. He had no muscle or strength to hit the anvil with the force he needed to. It also looked like Pippen went hungry a lot much like Harry had when he was younger and still did over the summer Holidays. He wore black shorts and a black tank-top. On his feet were a pair of shoes that looked ready to fall apart at any second.

Harry looked down at his clothes and found he was wearing black pants, and a black long sleeve shirt with combat boots. When had his clothes changed? He ran a hand over his face only to discover that he wasn't wearing glasses. His eyes popped out of his head at that. He could see perfectly and yet he wasn't wearing glasses? He kind of liked that. The rest of him seemed to be the same. His hair had grown out a little during the month he'd been home from school and wasn't so wild as it had used to be he liked it as it was much easier to control and after running his fingers over his forehead he sighed to himself. The scar was still there.

They finally came to a crystal blue stream. He could literally see the bottom and fish swimming in it. He'd never seen such a pretty steam of water before. He knelt beside it and cupped some water in his hands then drank. He did this a few times until he'd had enough. He noticed Pippin was doing the same. The water was ice cold and tasted better than any water he'd ever tasted before. It was pure with no chemicals.

They set up a fire in their makeshift camp. Then Harry spotted a quest marker floating above the shore where he'd drank his water from. He went over and activated it noting that Pippin continued to take out his forge.

**One Fish! Two Fish! I Fish! You Fish!**

Harry rolled his eyes at the stupid quest name but pressed "?"

**Catch and Kill 4 fish for dinner. **

Harry's eye twitched how was he going to do that? He didn't have magic! And did Magic even work the same way in this world as it did in his world? He doubted it. He spotted a long thin branch near by and suddenly got an idea the quest didn't have a time limit so he accepted then grabbed the branch and began sharpening next to the fire.

"What are you doing?" Pippin wondered.

"Making a spear to stab the fish so that we can have some food. I don't want rabbit again so soon." Harry said, tossing the boy a smile.

Pippin laughed blushing a bit.

Harry was confused by that but let it go.

"How old are you?" Pippin wondered.

"15. You?"

"Oh, I may look younger but I'm 12." Pippin beamed.

Harry nodded when he was done sharpening his spear Pippin was ready for his dagger. Harry handed it over and walked to the river. This was going to be tricky. He was going to need to be fast. He watched the fish for a pattern he finally spotted one that followed a pattern. He counted the pattern out in his head and plunged his spear in when the time came. He came out with the fish at the end of his spear. He was about to take it off of his spear when it burst into a puff of smoke. Fish meat was laying on the ground with some money.

**20 c **

That was what he was carrying all together now.

**Observe-3 **

_" So I noticed a pattern and leveled up my Observe? This is great. Maybe I could become a real Tactician with this skill." _Harry thought. _"But that's Ron job!_" He frowned to himself as he watched the fish again. _" Ron isn't here you idiot! Stop relying on your friends and learn to fight for yourself!" _

Harry frowned hard at his thoughts and found another fish to kill. This time he got food, 5 c and fish eyes which according to **Observe **was some kind of Material for an Apothecary class. He frowned. That class hadn't been in the Fire Emblem game he played. What was going on here?! By the time he'd completed the Quest he had

**Observe-5**

**Fish Meat x2 Rank D **

**Fish Eyes x2 Rank E**

**25 c**

"Okay, Pippin, I got some dinner." Harry walked over after washing the meat off. "I'm not good at cooking but I'll do it." He put one of the meat on the spear and held it over the fire it took just a minute for it to cook perfectly this time.

**Cooking-2 **

He smirked and gave the meat to Pippin who gushed his thanks. He burnt his own but didn't care he ate it.

* * *

As they started walking the next day Harry looked at his new Dagger. It was still Bronze of course but he could tell it was stronger.

**Bronze Dagger (Green) Rank E**

**50/50**

It's stats were pretty good and he felt safer with it. He equipped it again and noticed it appeared on his waist for a quick draw.

"Pippin, do you have a weapon?" Harry suddenly asked.

Pippin grinned.

"I have a lot of weapons but if you mean one I know how to use then no." Pippin replied. "Most Blacksmiths use swords or axes but I don't know how. So..."

"Well, I'll do my best to protect you." Harry swore. He didn't know why but he was feeling protective of his kid. "Do you know the way to Castle Renis?"

"The last time I was at the capital I was really little I couldn't even walk yet." Pippin sighed, arms behind his head. He was quiet for awhile as Harry found Castle Renis in the distance and lead them toward it. "I'm not supposed to know this but I have a dad." Harry glanced at Pippin. "My mom was a lady in waiting for the Queen before she died. She fell in love with the Royal Blacksmith they were together for awhile but had broken up before I was born. She didn't tell him that I was his. We went to the village and to Gramps not long after I think I was about 6 months old. My mom died when I was 6 years old. She was an amazing woman. She worked for a mercenary group and I traveled with them. The way she could wield a sword."

Harry noticed the pride in that smile and smiled softly himself.

"Gramps was their Blacksmith and would watch me while they worked you know. He didn't seem so old back then. One day she didn't come back. Then her boss Gerik brought her body back. He was sorry. We left after that and went back to the village where I lived until I was 2. That village you found me in. "

Harry found all this interesting. He also found it odd. This boy wasn't talking like an NPC and how was he supposed to think of him as an NPC when he had such a touching and heartbreaking backstory?

"How'd you find out about your dad?" Harry wondered.

"I found some old letters a few years ago. Mom had written to him but had never sent them. She couldn't find the right way to tell him about me at first then the letters contained a lot about how I was growing up and her work. Right up until the night before she died. I didn't contact himself either though I was going to if Gramps kept working so hard. I didn't know Gramps was sick."

Harry kept quiet for a long while.

"Well maybe when we reach the Castle you'll be able to talk the man." Harry finally said, "Only if you want to of course."

Pippin beamed up at him and Harry knew he'd said the right thing.

**Pippin-2 **

**Your Friendship with Pippin has increased. **

They walked along for a long time in silence then spotted another small village.

"Come on." Harry grabbed Pippin by the arm and lead him towards it. "We have to warn these people about the Bandits."

Pippin nodded and followed on his own. Harry let go of Pippin's arm seeing that the boy was blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Response to Review: **

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**Thunder Blade: Harry did kill 4 fish but he Refined them to D Rank so he only had Fish Meat x2 and 25c when he should have had 35c. **

**Harry or Raiden is a "New Character" and everything does start as level 1. **

**As for cooking. Harry's never cooked outside over an open fire before so I find this highly realistic and that was what I was going for with the Cooking skill. **

**Harry can and will be getting his hands on different weapons as the game progresses.**

**I don't really have a class in mind for him but I do agree with your observation of his skills in his life and might just stick to Thief class I'm not sure.**

**Pippin like Ginny does have a crush on Harry because he saved him but will eventually fall for someone else. **

**As for Pip's backstory I honestly have no idea where it came from I had an entirely different backstory for him but when I sat down to write I ended up with that one. I like it much better.**

**I also feel sad that Pip got short changed and didn't learn any skills from his mother and very little from Gramps. Maybe he'll learn something from his dad. **

**Pip is not a Healer he's a Blacksmith and there will be no Class Change for him.**

**HERE. WE. GO!**

* * *

Harry and Pippin began spreading the word of the bandits as soon as they were in town. Someone finally fetched them the Village Chief.

"Ah, thank you for the warning." The wizened old man said. "Where will you go from here?"

"We're heading to the castle and warning all the villages and people we meet along the way. " Harry explained.

"Well, we feel we must thank you." The chief handed them something. "This is a Brew Bottle it is very handy if either of you is an Apothecary class."

"Thank you." Harry said, putting it in his inventory.

The roamed the village for a bit then set out again.

Harry's mind lingered on the words 'Apothecary' Class. His mind instantly flashed to Snape his Potions professor at Hogwarts. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts Snape was the last person he wanted to think of right now. He pulled the **Brew Bottle **out of his inventory and stared at it.

**Brew Bottle (Colorless) Grade E**

**Magic: 110**

**CRIT: 25%**

**Range: 3 **

**Speed: -4**

**Wield: Main Hand**

_"Wow." _Harry thought. " _Getting OBSERVE up to level 5 really got me more information. I bet Snape would make a great Apothecary class. But hey what is an Apothecary class? That wasn't in Fire Emblem. UGH! Is whatever Game system combining aspects of different games? That's got to be it!" _

"Hey, Pippin, I was wondering, " Pippin looked at Harry. "What exactly is an Apothecary Class?"

"I'm not sure either." Pippin frowned. "I mean not exactly I've seen one back when I was younger in the Mercenary Group. The guy was always brewing some kind of Potion in a bottle just like that one. When someone would get hurt he would throw the bottle at the person and they would get better."

_"This is so breaking the 4th wall isn't it? "_ Harry thought to himself.

"So I guess it's like a Healer class." Pippin shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing I was just thinking I know someone who I think would be a great Apothecary that's all." Harry replied.

"Maybe we'll meet up with him." Pippin said sounding excited. "Then we could have our own kind of Healer."

"Yeah." Harry chuckled. "That would be cool."

_"And at this point I would like to see someone I actually know. Even him." _Harry sighed to himself. _"and with it just being Pippin and me a Healer would be a good idea. Even if it was Snape. " _

He sighed and rubbed his head. He needed to get stronger and fast but how? How did this game work exactly? He had no idea. Then he smirked to himself.

_" I would love to see what classes Ron and Hermione would be if they came here. 'Mione is really smart so maybe some kind of Magic Class. I wouldn't peg her as a Healer so maybe some kind of Offensive Magic class and I have no idea about Ron unless this game as a Strategist class. Snape would definitely be an Apothecary type. But I can't picture anyone else in my life in this game world. I don't even know why I'm picturing those three in this world. What is wrong with me?" _

Pippin glanced up at Harry worried. He really wished he could help Harry in fights but he knew nothing about fighting.

* * *

They'd been walking for awhile when they found a girl sounded by three huge Bandits.

"Stay back behind the tree." Harry ordered.

Pippin quickly fled.

Harry was shocked when the area suddenly became a grid.

**It's time for your first fight. This is a turned based fight. **

**Movement is based on Speed. Or DEX in this game. **

One of the Bandits lit up and the spaces he could move appeared. It was a few spaces in front of Harry. The Bandit moved to that space.

_"Oh, so the fighting system is the same as Fire Emblem. I'm not going to like being in a real battle." _Harry thought to himself. "_If I kill these guys do they really die? I don't want to do this but if I don't I'll die and not just me but Pippin and that girl as well. I can't let that_ happen."

**It's your turn**

Harry's spaces lit up. He swallowed roughly and moved in front of the Bandit. A battle triggered. The Bandit brought his axe swinging down but Harry moved quickly to the side dodging. He then found his dagger in his hand and slashed the bandit in the side.

**You can strike twice for 7 damage each.**

Harry struck again and was in shock when the Bandit vanished. Harry was shaking all over he'd just killed a guy.

He watched another move towards him but stopped four squares away. The other moved like he was going to try and come up from behind Harry. Then it was Harry's turn again. He looked at his range, and decided to go for the guy closest to him. Why? Because it was the only guy he could reach and it would be giving said guy his back if he went for the other guy. So Harry walked to the Bandit he could reach and instantly attacked once. He decided he needed to work on his speed as the axe made contact with his arm he felt the pain but finished the guy off with his second hit. He looked to see how much HP he had left.

**18/20 **

_"Are these guys just weak?" _Harry wondered still shaking he watched the last Bandit move. _"I'm doing 7 damage and they are doing 2? I guess I got lucky as far as first battles go." _

He moved to the man.

**You speed is so much higher than this bandits that you can strike x3 **

Harry got the first two off without the guy even responding and the guy vanished just as the others had. Harry was really shaking now.

**To finish this battle go to the girl. **

There was a pause for about two seconds before Harry was told it was his turn again. He walked to the girl while holding his arm. His dagger still firmly clutched in his right hand. He looked down at her.

Pippin was suddenly at his side.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Harry asked, all he could see was a very slim body and gold hair. She was facing down. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

"I...I don't think so." The girl got to her feet. "But you are!"

"It's nothing." Harry said, dismissively. He was still in shock over killing three guys. He couldn't wrap his mind around what he had done. Not yet anyway he was sure the horror would sink in later. "Don't worry about it. Do you live around here?"

The girl pulled a staff.

"Hold still, Mr." She said, and held it up. "HEAL!"

Harry was shocked as white light rained down on him. He felt all of his injuries heal at once.

"Oh, wow, thank you." He said, "I'm Raiden and this is Pippin."

"I'm Aceso." The girl said, tucking gold hair behind her ear.

She was about the same height as Pippin. Her golden hair fell in curls around her shoulders her eyes were as blue as the sky.

"Nice to meat you." Harry said, "Do you live around here?"

"No." she said quietly. "But my village was destroyed and those men took me." Aceso looked at them then looked around scared as she held her staff. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're heading to the castle to tell the king about the bandits." Harry explained. "Our village was destroyed too but we managed to escape."

"May I come with you?" Aceso wondered.

"Er..." Harry said, "Sure, we could use a Healer. What class are you?"

"I'm in training to become a Priestess it's why I can only use this weak Heal staff." Aceso said. "Hey, Mr. are you okay?"

Harry nodded and they began moving truth was no he was not okay. He was shaking like a leaf and couldn't stop and he was still clutching his dagger tight in his hand.

**You've gotten rewards for completing your first battle Quest!**

_"I didn't accept a quest."_ Harry thought, annoyed.

**25c**

**Hand Axe (Colorless) Grade E**

**A chest appears before you! **

"Look, a chest." Pippin cried, unnecessarily. "Can you open it, Harry?"

Harry finally put his dagger away and pulled out his lockpick kit though he stared at the chest.

**Lock- Novice**

He swallowed and began trying to pick the lock.

**Lockpicking-1**

A screen appeared in front of him and he had to match up the lock parts by moving the lockpicks in the lock. He managed rather easily. After all he'd gotten lessons from Fred and George in Lockpicking after what happened the first summer he was home from Hogwarts. He put the Lockpick set away as the trunk opened. They all looked inside.

"Hey, some forge material." Pippin cried, taking the eight bronze bars. "I can make **Bronze Daggers **with this."

"Put it in your inventory." Harry told him and was glad his voice wasn't shaking like the rest of him. "lets see." He pulled out a white headband that had a sort of white veil on it.

**Priestess**** Veil (Colorless) Grade E**

**Defense: 5**

**Evasion: 5**

"Here, Aceso, this is for you." He told her and helped her put it in her hair. "It makes you look prettier too."

Aceso giggled and thanked him.

"and I get 100c." Harry smirked taking it. The chest vanished.

**150c **

**You've completed an Achievement! **

**Achievement:**

**First Battle **

Another chest appeared and opened on it's own. Harry reached inside he only found one thing. He pulled it out and the chest vanished.

**Poison Dagger (Blue) Grade E**

**Can only be used by Thief Class **

"Good weapon but none of us can use it as none of us have unlocked the Thief class." Harry sighed, "Here, Pippin keep this."

"I think you should." Pippin said, Harry blinked at him. "I mean, I plan to sell some of these weapons to make us some money. I don't want to sell that one."

"Right." Harry nodded, with a chuckle. He put it in his inventory. "I should have thought of that." He messed up Pippin's hair making the boy blush. "Okay, come on, we need to keep moving."

And so they began walking again.

Harry was hoping this shock and fear would wear off soon but was scared of what might happen if it did. He also wondered if this would be how he felt when he had to kill Voldemort. He pushed that from his mind. He couldn't get distracted he had to focus. He had two kids to protect now. Two kids that were depending on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Response to Review: **

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**Thunder Blade: Harry is so shaken up over this that he hasn't noticed that he's leveled up. But yes he has. Also I've decided what you said earlier was true. Harry will be a Thief class.**

**NOTE: **

**In this chapter you will find out how Harry got into this game and why.**

**HERE. WE. GO.**

* * *

**OUTSIDE OF THE GAME! **

Back in the real world at Hogwarts Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix stared at the computer screen, Someone had found out how to make it work at Hogwarts. Watching Harry as he fought the Bandits.

"He looks really shaken up." Hermione said, worried. She looked at Dumbledore she normally wouldn't dare to go against the man but he'd gone too far this time. Trapping Harry in a game without her and Ron to help him. "Why did you do this, Headmaster. I don't understand."

"To train him of course." Dumbledore said, simply pulling two lemon drops apart. "He is the only one who can kill Voldemort."

"So trapping my Godson in this game is teaching him how to lose his soul by killing?!" Sirius bellowed.

He and Remus were not happy about this. Not one bit.

"He needs to get used to it." Dumbledore replied. Not caring in the least. Harry was his toy and he would do what he wanted with him. "If he gets used to killing a bunch of Game characters it will be easier for him to kill Voldemort. He needs to get used to war and what better way than this?"

No one looked happy with his reasoning but he didn't care. This was what was best for Harry and the Greater Good. What did he care if it broke the boy as long as the boy did what he needed him to do.

"Maybe..." Ginny said, "You could send some of us into the game to help him."

Dumbledore considered this.

"I suppose I could." He said, thoughtfully. "Though I will have no control over what class you get when you're there. "

"What class is Harry?" Fred and George asked.

"I have no idea how to check." Dumbledore laughed.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione snapped and everyone looked at her in shock. She began messing with the computer until she brought up Harry's stat page. She was now sitting in front of the computer. "He's a Thief Class. Or he will be when he starts picking classes. It will be locked in. He doesn't know this but it explains why the first quest gave him a dagger. I suppose."

"Why did Harry get a Thief class?" Ron wondered, "Shouldn't he be some kind of Warrior or Hero class?"

Dumbledore was fuming that's exactly what he'd wanted the boy to be. How had this happened. He was sure he'd had control of the class selection and had just lied to the others. How was the boy not what he was supposed to be?

Severus looked thoughtfully at the screen watching as Potter caught some more fish for his team. He had to admit Potter was being rather creative turning those sticks into spears to catch the fish. He would have thought Potter would be a Warrior or Hero as well but apparently not. Apparently, the boy had some non-Gryffindor traits about him that had determined his class. He glanced at Albus. He just knew because of the Weaslettes comment he was going to be sent into that game. He wondered what his class would be.

"You're right." Dumbledore interrupted, "Harry seems to be going off course already, I'll send Severus in to help him."

"I will help the boy come to terms with what is happening." Severus drawled, "But I will not make him into the mindless killer you want him to be. Do keep in mind I may not even be able to help him in battle as you cannot determine my class anymore than you did his."

He could tell his words had shocked everyone.

"Now what must I do?"

"Just put your hands on the computer." Dumbledore replied, not having paid attention to anything Severus had said other than he would go make him a mindless killer. "I will do the rest."

* * *

Harry was still shaking as they ate that night. He couldn't sleep but he made sure Aceso and Pippin were comfortable as he stood guard and patrolled the perimeter. When morning came they ate and set off again. It was only about an hour later when they came across another village. Again they warned them of the Bandits and were thanked. They were given another **Brew Bottle **as a thank you.

Pippin wanted to try and sell some weapons so they hung around the village. Harry eventually spotted a quest marker. He and Aceso walked to it. He pressed it.

**Fish Eyes! **

**The guy wants Fish Eyes.**

Harry accepted the quest.

"May we help you?" Harry asked the man.

"I need **Fish Eyes **for my potion." The man said, "But I can't leave my stand to get some."

"How many do you need?"

"Oh, just 1." The man chuckled.

Harry shrugged and handed over the fisheyes. The reward sucked yet another **Brew Bottle **Harry was getting annoyed. Then thought.

"Sir, do you know any Apothecary classes?" He wondered.

Aceso looked up at him scared. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yes, one just came to Town today." The vendor said. "I hear he's been hassling the vendors looking for ingredients. They say he dresses in all black, has a sour disposition and likes to make children cry."

"You know that sounds familiar." Harry said, with an annoyed smile on his face. "Come on, Aceso, I think we just found someone I know." He lead her along. "Don't worry I have no intention of getting rid of you or sending you away." Aceso beamed and followed more confidently. "I hope Pippin doesn't run afoul of him before we do."

Unfortunately, that was the case. When they found Pippin he was crying with Severus Snape standing over him.

"Knock it off!" Harry yelled shocking everyone. He came to stand in front of Pippin and glared right into Snape's black eyes. "He doesn't sell **Brew Bottles**. He sells actual weapons. As in Swords, Daggers, Lances, Axes, and Bows."

They glared at each other as Aceso tried to comfort Pippin and calm him down.

"What is wrong with you that you always have to pick on me and my friends?" Harry sighed. "I've got a few **Brew Bottles **you're welcome to them. Just leave the kid alone okay?"

He handed the three bottles over to Snape.

"What do I call you here?" He hissed.

"Professor is fine." Severus snipped back.

"Raiden, do you know this guy?" Pippin finally asked as Aceso clung to his arm.

"This is Professor." Harry replied, "I don't know his real name. That's how he was introduced to me as."

**Lying-1 **

* * *

**IRW**

Sirius snorted.

"He couldn't come up with anything better?"

"What are doing, 'Mione?" Ron wondered.

Hermione was typing furiously at the computer.

"If Professor Dumbledore was able to change things using Magic maybe I can change thing using code." Hermione replied. "I don't know what I'm trying to change but I'm trying help."

No one stopped her.

Dumbledore was in his main office humming to himself. Nothing could go wrong.

* * *

"Professor here is an Apothecary class." Harry told Aceso and Pippin. "Remember I told you that I knew someone who would make a good Apothecary class?" Pippin nodded. "Well, he apparently became one."

"Will the mean man be traveling with us?" Aceso wondered.

Harry sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose so." he shrugged, "We could use all the help we can get don't you agree?" They both nodded. "Well, then we should get going. We could probably cover some more ground today and he got what he wanted."

They said goodbye to the village who gave him yet another **Brew Bottle **for taking Snape with them when they left.

"So, _Professor._" Severus glared at Harry. "This is Pippin our Blacksmith and Aceso our Cleric."

"I'm in training to be a Cleric." Aceso corrected.

"Same thing, you can heal me when I get hurt and that all that matters." Harry shrugged.

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Professor is a grumpy person who doesn't like kids but don't worry I wont let him be mean to you two." Harry finished.

Severus glared again but Potter ignored it. Severus could tell that the boy was still hiding his shaking.

"Do you have enough money to Refine those **Brew Bottles**?" Harry finally asked him. "Because with four you can make two Grade D **Brew Bottles **then Refine them into a Class C **Brew Bottle **which will be much more effective. Oh, and here's some **Fish Eyes **I understand they're an ingredient you can use."

"I do not have any money at this time." Severus drawled.

Harry sighed.

"Fine give them here and I'll do it." He took the **Brew Bottles **and put them in his inventory.

**Brew Bottles (Colorless) Grade E x4 **

Harry pressed **REfine **

**Spend 5c to Refine two Brew Bottles in to Grade D? **

Harry pressed yes.

**145 c**

**Brew Bottle (Colorless) Grade E x2 **

**Brew Bottle (Colorless) Grade D x1 **

Harry **Refined **the two Grade E.

**140c**

**Brew Bottle (Colorless) Grade D x2**

Harry then **Refined **them once more.

**135c**

**Brew Bottle (Colorless) Grade C x1 **

"There." Harry said, and handed it to Snape. "Done."

Snape had watched the whole thing in interest. He'd also noted that Pippin and Aceso hadn't noticed a thing while Potter had been doing that.

"Thank you, Raiden." Severus forced out. "I will pay you back the 15c for doing this for me."

"You don't need to." Harry shrugged. "We're fighting together now on the same team and teammates should help each other."

"You live in a rose colored world, Raiden." Severus snorted. "Have you leveled up since being here?"

Harry checked his stats.

"Oh, I guess I have." He said, "I'm level 2 now. If I get to 10 I'll get my class." He looked over the stat page. "It says I can spend the 5 points I got on any of my stats but I don't want to. I wonder how I train my stats?"

Severus could tell that Potter was talking to himself. He checked his own stats. He was weak he would need to get stronger if he was going to protect Potter. Luckily for Potter he, Severus, had been trained to use Daggers as weapons in the real world just in case he didn't have access to his wand. That was back before he'd learned wandless magic. He could train the boy. He looked at the two others. There was nothing he could teach them but then they weren't his charges.

* * *

**IRW **

"Hermione, you're not helping!" Ginny snapped. "What screen is this?"

"I am helping!" Hermione snapped, back. "This is a screen that shows us all about the people on Harry's team and Harry. You just have to click on the picture. For example." She used the mouse to click on Harry. His information came up along with everything that was on his stat page, Skills page, Equip page and Inventory page. "See? It's really helpful. There's that Poison Dagger Harry got from the chest and the Hand Axe too. I have another idea. It shouldn't be able to work but with Magic we could probably do it. Get another monitor and Professor Dumbledore. "

So they soon had it set up where they could watch the team on one monitor and Hermione could do her work on another. She seemed pretty smug with herself for thinking this up.

"Why didn't Harry spend the points to boost his weak stats?" Tonks wondered. "I would."

"Maybe he wants to save them for later who knows." Kingsley said. "that would be the smart thing to do save the points for later when he desperately needs them."

The others shrugged. They could hear Sirius yelling at Dumbledore above them about Harry being trapped in a game with Snape.

* * *

When they stopped for lunch Severus taught Harry a few basic moves using his dagger and told him to practice. He also corrected Harry's grip on the dagger. Then they set off again.

They came to yet another village and this time they were given an awesome item. The **Thief's Band. **

**Thief's Band (Colorless) Grade A **

**Gives wearer the Ability: Steal **

**Allows you to steal a portion of Gold of an enemy upon a successful strike. **

"Whoa." Harry said, "I'm keeping this one." He put it on his left wrist."

**Steal -1 (As long as you keep band on)**

**You can steal 1% of enemies gold. **

"Only 1% huh?" He wondered. "Oh, well, it's better than nothing and we can eventually get a lot of money this way."

By sunset they'd come to yet another village this one had bandits getting ready to attack. Harry swallowed roughly.

"Pippin, we're closer get to the village and warn them to shut the gates." Harry ordered. "The three of us will take the field."

**you only have control of your NPC In-Training Cleric. Professor will be able to move on his own but will listen to your commands. **

An annoyed sound from Snape told him that he'd gotten a message as well. Snape glared at him but was shocked when the field became a grid. Harry took a few calming breaths.

"This is like chess I could really use Ron." Harry mumbled.

"I am rather good at Chess, Raiden." Severus replied. "If you need help you could ask." He said it in his normal mocking tone but he meant it. "How does this work?"

"The fastest unit moves first." Harry muttered.

**Your move. **

Harry looked at where he could go. He moved to a tree.

**Move Aceso . **

"Aceso." He called, "Move to that bush there." He pointed and the spot two squares away lit up. She quickly did. "That should give you some protection if this like the real games."

Severus had to admit he approved of the boys choice maybe he wasn't as bad at this has he, Harry, thought he was. Maybe he needed a confidence boost. Hopefully this would give it to him. Severus was annoyed when two Bandits moved before him.

"Professor!" Harry called, looking at Snape's movement range. "Move into the flowers."

A space lit up and Severus moved. The boy was really taking the evasion boosts seriously. He meant to keep them alive and Severus was glad for that. He moved. The last two bandits moved.

Harry assessed the situation. He could get to one Bandit but would be attacked by the second one on the next turn. He **observed **Aceso and was glad to see that she would be able to reach him from where she was in the bushes. He would need to move Snape closer for the man to be able to heal him as well. Snape was six squares away he needed to be three squares away for the bottle to hit. He moved and engaged the first one in battle. He remembered the small bit of training Snape had given him when he lashed out to strike he held his dagger correctly and was quick to retreat. He dodged the counter hit and attacked again. The guy vanished.

**2c **

"I'm only doing 5 damage this time." Harry thought out loud. "They must have higher defense than the ones before. "

** Move Aceso. **

"Pass. Leave Aceso where she is."

The Bandit chose to not engage Harry but go for Aceso who dodged. Harry cursed and moved Snape to the tree he'd just been at. The other two Bandits moved closer.

Harry had a thought and moved to come up behind the Bandit that had attacked the now shaking Aceso.

**Attacking from behind insures that the enemy cannot attack back. **

**The chance of getting a CRITICAL is higher when attacking from the back. **

Harry got off his two hits. The second one was indeed a Critical. He cursed when he couldn't turn around to face the enemy.

**1c **

"Pass, leave Aceso where she is." Harry muttered. "Aceso, it's okay, you're doing great."

Aceso nodded clinging to her staff. She wished she was with Pippin right now in the village.

Harry watched the bandits move out of the corner of his eye. One made for the village. One came towards them.

"The village gate is closed it can't get in." Harry muttered. "Why is it going that way?"

Harry shook it off and moved to engage the next Bandit. He struck but wasn't able to dodge.

**10/20 **

Harry clenched his teeth but got off his second attack. The bandit didn't vanish.

"Aceso!" Harry yelled, "Heal me!"

Aceso held her staff up.

"Heal!" she cried.

**15/20 **

"Crap." Harry said, "Only 5 HP restored. "Professor, Heal me!"

Severus nodded and threw his **Brew Bottle **at Potter it hit, exploded in a healing light then reappeared in his hand.

**20/20**

When the Bandit attacked this time Harry dodged though just barely then finished him off. Harry was panting already drenched in sweat.

**3c**

His eyes shot to the bandit closing in on the Village. He sprinted to his next square. Then looked around for a place to send Aceso. There was no cover for her.

"Aceso, go there." He pointed three squares away and the spot lit up. Aceso quickly did not liking at all that she was now out in the open. "Professor, move...there."

He pointed three squares away and Severus went. So the boy was trying to keep them safe but in range in case he got hurt again. Severus hated to admit it but he'd hated seeing Potter hurt like that. He hated even more that he couldn't fight to protect Potter. Then a screen appeared in front of him. He cursed if he had the ingredients and another **Brew Bottle **set he could poison enemies. But right now he only had what the system was calling a Healing set.

The Bandit only moved one square and was in front of the village it looked confused as to what to do now.

Severus and Harry both saw it. The Bandit was giving them his back. Harry looked at his movement grid. He could easily make it to the bandit. He quickly calculated Aceso and Snape's grids they would easily be able to Heal him. He moved to the bandit and attacked twice.

He kept Snape and Aceso where they were. He was right to do so the Bandits range was small and they were out of it. The bandit spun to attack Harry dodged quickly.

**Sense-1 **

He wondered why he'd gotten that skill but didn't care right now. He quickly attacked twice on his turn and it was over.

**Leadership-1 **

**Tacticien-1 **

Harry was left panting as Aceso and Snape ran to him.

"That wasn't half bad, Potter." Severus drawled, "Maybe you are better at this then you thought."

Harry shook his head. Severus sighed to himself he had meant it to be comforting.

**5c **

A chest appeared in front of them. Harry fell to his knees and picked the lock. Then opened it. He **observed **the new **Brew Bottle **and the ingredients.

"Here make Poison." He told Snape giving it to him. "Don't refine that unless you get another **Poison Brew Bottle **."

"Obviously." Snape drawled.

"and a Bronze Dagger Grade E Colorless." Harry sighed. Putting it in his Inventory.

**You have won Iron Axe from Bandits. **

The village gates opened and they were allowed inside.

**146c**


	5. Chapter 5

**In Response to Review: **

**YAY REVIEWS!**

**Thunder Blade: I was surfing for items used in the games and found Thief's Band. I thought it would be a great item for Harry to have until he could reach his Thief class. **

**As for Poison Brew Bottle well, he's Severus and it's Potions so yeah. Also there is an Attack Brew Bottle out there somewhere they just haven't found it yet. There are probably stat enhancing Brew Bottles as well it would seem appropriate. **

**IDK if Harry will keep his skills outside of the game but I imagine he would since he was locked into Thief because of his upbringing. **

**Honestly, it's up to the voices in my head, I don't really have voices, to tell me what the story is about. **

**I'm thinking Ginny will be the next Character in. Let me know I have a class that seems perfect for her.**

**NOTE: **

**I have no idea how LUK stat works in any game so please correct my ignorance. **

**HERE. WE. GO.**

* * *

Inside the village they were reunited with Pippin who fussed over Harry and Aceso it was clear he wanted to ask Severus if he was okay too but was too scared. They were then taken to an Inn and told to rest. Harry and Severus ended up in the same room and Pippin and Aceso were in the room next door. Harry sat on his bed shaking.

"War is brutal, Potter." Severus said, from his own bed. Harry looked at him. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared." Harry said, laying down giving his back to Snape.

"You are shaking like a leaf and these aren't even real people." Severus replied. "It's only normal for you to feel like this after killing another human being. If you didn't you'd be like him. So never wish for this fear you feel to go away, Potter." Harry nodded. He'd been doing just that. "Now close your eyes, and let your mind be clear of all thoughts..."

Severus kept talking in a soothing voice until he was sure Potter had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

**Occlumency-1 **

* * *

**IRW **

"What is Occlumency and why did Harry get that skill?" Ginny wondered, frowning. "and did Snape just reassure Harry?"

"Occlumency is away to guard the mind against invaders." Sirius grunted. "It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. It can also be used as away to lock away ones feelings and cope with what is going on around them slowly. I suppose this what Snape is trying to do for Harry."

They could all tell that Sirius hated to admit this.

"Harry did a good job in those fights." Ron said, proudly, "But they're going to get harder and he's going to need to me. I wish Dumbledore would send me in."

"Professor Dumbledore wants Harry to learn this on his own for now, Ron." Hermione sighed.

"Well, can't you make it so we can send him messages?" Tonks asked, "In some games you can do that. Like a private chat."

"I could try." Hermione said, "This game is already breaking the 4th wall so why not try to do that too. "

"4th wall?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Er...I'll explain later." Hermione replied.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning he felt a little better and wasn't shaking as much for which he was grateful. He went and bathed and when he got out he found his clothes clean. He dressed and set out to find the others as Snape wasn't in the room.

"Ah, you must be the leader of this group." an old man said, as Harry found his way to a little breakfast area.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, noting that Snape didn't seem pleased with this. "My name is Raiden. We're on our way to the castle to warn the king about the bandit attacks and are warning all Villages we come across along the way. "

"Such noble people you are." the old man laughed. "I'm sorry you've already done so much for us but may I trouble you to do something more?"

"What's wrong?" Harry asked wondering why he wasn't getting a Quest Marker.

"There are four other villages in this area and I was wondering if you'd warn them as well?"

"Of course." Harry said. "No problem. We'll get right on that after breakfast."

"Oh, and here's a **Ratty Shirt **as thank you for helping us."

Harry took it.

**Observe- 6**

**Ratty Shirt (Colorless) Grade E**

**Defense: 5 **

It had a green up arrow which Harry knew to mean it was better than what he was wearing. Then he got confused when he pulled up his Equip Screen and saw he was wearing a **Ratty Shirt **of the same grade and color. He shrugged and put the new one in his inventory. He then pressed **Refine **on the one he was wearing.

**Ratty Shirt (Colorless) Grade D**

**Defense: 10 **

**141c**

"What did you just do?" Severus wondered in a hiss.

"I used the **Ratty Shirt **I was given to improve the one I was wearing." Harry replied. "My Defense went up too. I'm so stupid for not realizing that I could do this sooner. Of course I didn't have anything to work with but it stands to reason if I can **Refine **weapons that I can **Refine **clothes as well."

Harry heard a beep. He brought up his stat screen.

"I got an INT boost from that?" Harry wondered blinking. He shrugged and finished his breakfast. "Okay, Troupe lets move out."

He tried to pay for the night at the Inn but was told it was on the house. Once they were outside the village the gates shut and locked. Harry and Severus could see the four other villages.

"That one is closer." Harry said, "But Bandits are down there close to that one." He seemed to think. "Pippin..."

"He already took off." Aceso said, pointing. "We're with you again?"

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to make sure you don't get hurt, Aceso but this is war and I can't make any promises."

"I understand, Raiden." She nodded smiling at him. "I'll do my best."

The grid appeared. Harry took a few calming breaths. He cursed when he wasn't the fastest unit but he was second and he had a way bigger movement range. He tried to estimate Aceso and Snape's ranges thinking back to the night before.

"Your movements weren't that good but maybe you were limited do to it being night." He thought out loud. "My grid is twice the size as it was last night...I can't chance it we have to play this safe."

He moved based on their grid movement from the night before. A beep and he pulled up his screen. He'd gotten INT and WIS for thinking so hard. He closed it and watched the enemy movements. Just one moved before it was Aceso's turn.

"Aceso, move there." He pointed two squares away from himself on the left. She quickly complied. Then it was Snape's turn. "Professor, right there." Two squares away on his right. The remaining four Bandits moved. "Something isn't right here."

"Their movements are much slower." Aceso said.

"Yes, and move confined. " Severus agreed. "They have a smaller movement range."

"That'll help us." Harry nodded.

**Pippin has closed the Village Gate and is returning to you with the rewards. He will disappear for the rest of the battle until you can get him close to a Village. **

"Convenient." Harry dead panned.

Severus privately agreed with the boy. Sure enough Pippin was back.

"They gave us a Red Gem and said we could sell it for money." Pippin said.

He then vanished.

"I was right." Harry finally said, after a lot of thought. "Your movement range is better than last night. We can work with this."

He move making sure he could still keep them in range. He'd moved with cover in mind. He'd lucked out he could get cover for all three of them. He ran to the bushes. Then watched the enemy.

"Aceso, here." He pointed on square behind him. "Professor, here."

They both complied. The remaining units moved. Harry calculated that he could get to the next village with his next turn and still keep Aceso with him but Snape had a smaller range and would be out of range to heal him.

"Damn it." Harry cursed running off. He was told he'd gained some STR, VIT, and DEX but closed the screen not caring. "Damn."

Severus saw the problem at once. He would be one square too far to Heal Harry if need be. He wondered how he could get his movement to increase. Raise his DEX maybe he had no idea and found himself wishing for someone who knew more about games like this to be here so they could explain it to him.

Harry almost closed the screen that appeared in front him instantly but caught himself and was glad. It was a screen asking if he wanted to send Pippin into the Village he chose yes. Pippin took off. The enemy moved.

"Aceso, that tree there." Aceso complied almost hugging the tree so as not to be seen by the bandits. In Harry's opinion it was good idea. "Professor, there."

Severus moved cursing this game for restricting him he'd known where Potter had wanted him but hadn't been able to move until the boy had ordered him to. He was already hating this game.

The four enemies moved.

**Pippin has returned. **

"This time they gave me **Ratty Boots **." Pippen said then vanished.

**Ratty Boots (Colorless) Grade E**

**Speed: 1**

**Movement: 1 **

"Professor, what shoes are you wearing?"

Severus checked.

"Ratty Boots."

"Great, take them off." Harry said. Severus did.

**Ratty Boots (Colorless) Grade D**

**Speed: 2**

**Movement: 2 **

**136c **

Harry tossed the new boots back to Snape.

"There that should increase your speed and movement by 2." Harry told him.

Severus nodded and equipped the boots again. Harry ran to his next spot they had two villages to go and both were farther away. He made sure that he was still Snape's range he didn't want to leave the man unprotected and on his own. It would be awhile yet until he met the enemy in battle and he was trying to steel himself for it. The enemy moved.

Harry kept this up. Moving his team together always making sure the others were close enough to heal him at any given time. After what seemed like ever Harry was being attacked by the first bandit. His turn had ended with a move but he hadn't been able to reach the bandit so it came to him. He dodged the axe and strike back twice.

**4 c **

**Dagger Mastery-1 **

_"Why didn't I get that before?' _Harry wondered, as he instructed Snape and Aceso to move. _'Maybe because I was wielding the dagger wrong? I'll have to ask Snape to teach me more." _

Harry snorted to himself. Had he really just thought that? He kept an eye on the four other units. They were heading for the third village but now they split up. Harry cursed but they were far from the fourth village so he had time. When his turn came he struck hard, then dodged only to get hit by the axe he had thought was swinging in the opposite direction.

**12/25 **

The VIT boosts he'd been getting had raised his HP he was grateful. It took everything he had to end the bandit with his next strike he then fell into the dirt.

**5 c **

"Aceso." He said, weakly. "move there." She moved quickly, "heal me..."

"HEAL!" She cried desperately.

**17/25 **

"Professor there." Harry pointed. Severus moved keeping an eye on the boy. He wasn't bleeding anymore thanks to the girl but he could see that Potter was still hurt. "Heal me."

He threw a Brew Bottle at Potter and the boy sighed in relief getting to his feet.

**22/25 **

"I'm so glad I have two Healers." Harry moaned, watching the four bandits. "Okay, we'll go after those two first. I'm sure we can make it the village before they do. "

"Raiden?" Aceso whispered.

"I'm fine." Raiden smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. You're really a big help, Aceso."

Aceso beamed brightly.

With that Harry took his turn.

"Aceso, move there." Aceso quickly did "Now Heal me!"

Aceso held her staff up.

"HEAL!"

**25/25**

Severus approved of Harry's thinking.

"Professor, move there."

Severus did. They were now ten squares away from the village. He watched Potter send Pippin out and wondered what the hell he was doing. The enemies moved.

Harry sprinted into battle quickly covering Pippin's run to the village if he got any closer to the village himself he wouldn't be able to reach the other one in time so he had to trust that Pippin could make it. He got off one attack and his **Sense **must have kicked in because he instantly jumped back and to the left to avoid the axe before moving in close and striking a slash across the neck. He'd gotten a critical.

**2c **

Harry moved Aceso and Snape.

That's when Severus saw it the other two bandits had gone towards the other village and Harry wanted to make it in time so he couldn't get any closer to the village they were near or they would never make it in time. He cursed himself for not seeing it sooner and mentally praised Potter for seeing it.

* * *

**IRW **

"Why isn't he going to the Village?" Charlie frowned.

"Because Harry sees it." Ron said, nodding his approval.

"Sees what?" Fred demanded.

"We don't..." George frowned.

"See anything." Fred finished.

Ron rolled his eyes and pointed.

"These two right here are heading for the other Village. Given the movement of Harry and his team if they were go to the village they are at they would never make it in time to save that village." Ron explained. "He's trying to save them all."

Hermione stared intently at the screen. Something wasn't right and a look at Ron told her she was right.

"But, Ron if I'm reading this field right, and I hope I'm not, "Hermione said. "Harry is going to have to leave both Healers behind at some point."

"You're reading it right." Ron sighed and everyone gasped. "He may have raised his defense a bit but I don't think he can stand up to two hits from these guys. "

"and if he leaves the Healers behind..." Molly trailed off.

"He's doing it again!" Hermione cried. "Why does he always have to be like this?!"

Ron sighed nodding he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe Luck will save him." Ron tried.

"His LUK is 20, Ronald!" Hermione bawled. "20! That's not enough to save him!"

"You said LUK governs hit rate and evasion right?" Remus asked. "So if he has 20 LUK then his Hit Rate and Evasion are 20%?"

Hermione didn't answer she was too busy looking worried.

* * *

Harry sprinted ahead to his next spot then directed Aceso and Severus he knew he couldn't keep them with him not and have Pippin reach the village in time.

**Pippin has returned.**

"Look, I got a Healing Staff." Pippin beamed. "We can **Refine **Aceso's."

With that Pippin vanished.

"You heard him, Aceso, give me your staff."

She handed it over though looked reluctant to part with it.

Harry didn't have time to do anything other put things in his Inventory. He dodged the attack losing a few strands of hair in process.

"Don't get distracted when it's not our turn!" Severus scolded.

He saw how wide Harry's eyes were and how pale he was. But the boy quickly struck back.

**5c**

Harry quickly went to work on the Staff.

**Healing Staff (Colorless) Grade D **

He tossed it back to her.

**131c **

Harry quickly tossed the staff back to Aceso who hugged it to her.

He advanced to his full movement. Then did the same for Aceso and Snape. Snape was already out of Healing distance and he hated that. **Refining **the **HEaling Staff **wasn't going to increase it's power by much but he was going to need to count on it for now. The Bandits moved one square each they sure had a limited range but they could have moved four why were they only moving one this turn? Harry didn't care if they kept it up he might not have to leave Snape and Aceso behind. He moved his max again then did the same for Aceso and Snape. He caught something glittering on Snape's square.

"Professor, there's an item on your square."

"What?" Severus frowned. Potter pointed and Severus saw it. Bloody Seeker. He picked it up and it formed a black hood in his hand. "What is it?"

Harry was too focused on enemy movement then he looked at it.

"It's a Bronze Dagger." Harry nodded. "Keep it for now I'll get it later."

"I know what it is I meant can you use it?"

"I can **Refine **it with the last one I got and get a step closer to making my dagger better." Harry replied. "Refining gets tedious and expensive after awhile but it's really worth it."

Severus cocked his eyebrow but nodded. Potter took off sprinting again and he could tell the boy was getting faster. He put the dagger in his inventory. Aceso moved then he moved. Potter was almost par with the bandits and while, he , Severus couldn't reach Potter Aceso could. Why didn't that ease his worry?

Harry smirked just as he had planned the closest bandit moved four squares toward him. He'd see if he couldn't get behind the guy with his movement there were bushes there he could use. It would be a risk sending Pippin out but the other Bandit wasn't even facing him or the village so it should be okay. He hated doing this to Pippin but this was the best he could do.

The other bandit didn't move at all. Harry didn't mind. He smirked when he could indeed get behind the bandit he wanted. He ran over as fast as he could trying not to be seen then stuck twice in succession ending the fight.

**Steal-4 **

**Critical**** Steal!**

**25c**

**You've cleaned the Bandit out.**

The bandit also died. Harry quickly released Pippin who looked scared but nodded and took off. He directed Aceso and Snape to move. Aceso was close behind him. Snape was four squares away.

* * *

**IRW **

"That's my boy!" Sirius boomed cheering. "Finding away to win without letting go of his back up."

"It's not over yet." Ron pointed out. "He's going to have to stall for Pippin to reach the gates. See there's a countdown timer. I noticed it last time."

"Still." Sirius huffed. "Harry's brilliant. I bet even Snape couldn't find fault with maneuvers like this."

"Kid'll make a fine Auror." Moody grunted.

* * *

Harry cursed when the timer popped up. There hadn't been one of those before.

**This is how long it will take Pippin to warn the villagers. The further away you are the more time it takes.**

Harry quickly told this to Snape.

"So we have to stall?" Severus drawled. "Any more brilliant ideas, Raiden?"

"Just one." Harry said, with a nod. The bandit didn't move so Harry moved one square. "Aceso, move behind me." Aceso did. "Professor, you're going to play bait." Severus glared at the boy. "Move there." Severus went. "Don't worry it's outside of his movement area."

This proved true when the bandit went after Snape and couldn't reach him by two squares.

Harry moved to the square the Bandit had been in and picked up and item.

"It's a magic tomb. " Harry said, with a sigh, "Cant I get some more weapons that will actually help us?" He put it in his inventory. "Aceso, keep behind me." Aceso gladly did. She hated this already but she knew she would have to adapt if she wanted to be a true Cleric. "Professor, Move there."

Severus moved six squares and the Bandit quickly moved four. Potter was keeping him two squares out of reach and was staying with striking distance behind the bandit.

They did this for ten minutes before the clock ran out.

**The village gate is shut. **

Harry stuck fast and hard ending the bandit.

**10c **

Harry let out a sigh of relief.

A chest appeared Harry opened it.

"Here, you go, Aceso Clergy robes. They aren't Cleric robes but I'm sure we can get them eventually."

Aceso was thrilled and equipped them instantly.

"That's all in here." Harry said.

**Achievement unlocked!**

**Save 5 Villages! **

"We've saved 7." Harry told the screen. "That's right I've kept track."

Severus rolled his eyes as another chest appeared. A gold chest. Potter touched it and it opened.

"OH! WOW!" Harry cried. He pulled out a Bronze Dagger and held it reverently. "This is amazing."

"It's just another Bronze Dagger." Severus drawled and the chest vanished. "Why is this special?"

**Bronze Dagger (Gold) Grade A **

Harry showed him.

"This means this is a Legendary weapon." Harry breathed. "I wonder if it has any cool effects like Poison on contact..."

**This weapon has no effects! **

Harry pouted then sighed.

"Oh, well, but look at this. The durability is maxed out. The attack is incredible...To get such an amazing weapon this soon ...it's unheard of..."

SEverus cocked an eyebrow as Potter equipped the new Dagger.

"This is great." Harry beamed. "See I can use my new dagger in my main hand and it'll still allow me to carry my old dagger in my left hand. So I can do more damage."

"Are we going to get Pippin?" Aceso asked.

"Yep. Lets go." Harry said, he was feeling very happy with his drop.

**you now have 182c **

They raced back to the village only to meet a frantic Pippin at the gate.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm bringing in Colm and Nami earlier than in the game because well Colm is a favorite of mine and I want him and Harry to get to know each other.**

* * *

Dumbledore entered the room and everyone looked at him no one was looking happy.

"I've decided to send someone else into the game!" he declared.

Ron stood up a smug smile on his face.

"Ginny will go to Harry."

"Me?" Ginny asked, wondering what Dumbledore was trying to get out of this. What good could she do for Harry? "Why me, Headmaster?"

"No time for that." Dumbledore chuckled, "Just put your hands on the computer."

* * *

Severus walked Harry through Occlumency again that night and they were off the next morning. He could tell that Potter was better rested than he had been before but was still worried about the boy.

Harry stretched out as they left the village.

"I wish I had some sort of map." Harry said, as his back popped. "That way maybe I could tell how many more days it's going to take to get to the castle."

"Why do you want to go to the castle so bad?" Severus wondered.

"Because the main characters are in the castle." Harry told him. "Princess Erika is there with General Seth. The game starts with them. We'll meet Prince Ephraim later he's out protecting Ranis right now."

Severus cocked his eyebrow at the teen.

"I used to play the game when my relatives went out." Harry shrugged.

He jumped as a blue screen appeared in front of him.

"What? You should be used to it by now." Severus replied.

"I am but this is some kind of message from Hermione." Harry pressed to open the mail and read through it. "So Dumbledore trapped me here. I'm not surprised."

Harry suddenly went pale.

"What is it?" Severus demanded.

"She says that Dumbledore sent Ginny into the game even though everyone begged and pleaded him not to including Ginny." Harry told him and looked around. "How do I send a message back?"

**Would you like to reply to mail?**

"I just said I did." Harry snapped, "Dear, Hermione, glad you were able to get this chat window working. Snape and I are doing fine so far so don't worry too much. If you could I would very much like a map so please try and figure out how to make that happen. We'll try to find Ginny as quickly as possible. So tell the Weasley family not to worry. Hope you are well. Love, Harry."

Severus rolled his eyes and noted that Pippen and Aceso hadn't taken note of any of this going on.

"Pippen, Aceso." Harry beamed at them. Pippen blushed. "We're going to be getting a new friend soon. I just got mail saying my friend Gin is in the area. "

"Really?' Aceso wondered. "Is Gin a boy or a girl?"

"Gin is a girl." Harry chuckled.

* * *

**IRL**

"It worked!" Hermione cheered, hitting the air. "Oh, he replied." She read the reply out loud. "Well, I guess a map would come in handy. It's a good idea. He should get INT for that. "

"I'll feel better when Harry actually finds Ginny." Molly cried. "My poor baby."

"Gin'll be fine." Ron said, but his voice shook. He didn't believe his own words and they all knew it.

* * *

They'd gone along way and normally they'd be stopping for lunch but Harry wanted to press on he wanted to find Ginny there was no way of knowing what her class would be what if she couldn't defend herself? Suddenly, they all heard a scream. They went running as fast as they could towards the scream. Sure enough when they reached where the screaming was coming from there was Ginny dodging a hit from a Bandits axe.

"RAIDEN!" Ginny bellowed at the top of her lungs. "RAIDEN!"

"I HEAR YOU!" Harry yelled back. "JUST HANG ON WE'RE COMING!"

Severus rolled his eyes he'd rather not go save the annoying girl.

"What class is she?" Aceso asked.

"Looks like she's a dancer." A blue haired teen said, appearing at their side with a pink haired teen girl.

Harry blushed as he looked over the blue haired teen boy.

"We heard her scream." The pink haired girl said. "I'm Nami and this Colm. We'll help you out if you need it."

"Thanks that would be great." Harry said. "OKAY, GIN WE'RE COMING!"

Suddenly, the grid appeared.

**You now have control of Thief/Colm and Archer/Nami.**

"An Archer?" Harry breathed. "Oh, thank god. A ranged fighter."

Nami giggled into her hand. Colm just smirked.

**Nami is fastest.**

Harry looked at the grid.

"Nami, move behind that tree over there." He pointed. Nami sprinted to the spot.

"Can she reach?" Aceso wondered.

"No." Colm answered. "Not from there. She's just a Novice Archer."

"Colm, move to those bushes there." Harry pointed.

Colm smirked at him making Harry blush again.

"Focus, Raiden, hormones later." Severus hissed from Harry's side.

"Lay off." Harry hissed and moved himself. Three bandits moved. "GIN!" She screamed dodging another axe. "GIN!" she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Move there!" Ginny quickly ran to where Harry told her. "Aceso, move next to Colm!" Aceso quickly obeyed and Colm pulled her down to crouch next to him even though they were in different squares. "Professor, move here."

Severus understood what Potter was doing. He was moving the Weasley girl towards Aceso and keeping him close. He didn't approve Potter should have kept Aceso and sent Miss. Weasley to him because Aceso could heal more. He would point it out later.

Ginny screamed as she got hit this time.

"Crap." Harry cursed. "I knew that would happen." He waited out the Bandits turns. "Nami, there." Nami moved and Harry was shocked when his screen let him choose who to attack. He found the Bandit Nami could hit twice for 5 each and had Nami attack him. She took no damage of course. "Colm, move there." A square lit up.

"It's okay." Colm told Aceso putting his hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

He then sprinted off to the space. He couldn't reach anyone but Ginny would get past him. Harry moved quickly he couldn't reach either. Three bandits moved.

"Gin, move there." He pointed one space behind Colm.

Ginny sprinted past him.

"Thank you." Ginny said, to Colm. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry about me." Colm said, smugly.

"Aceso, there." Aceso quickly moved to the tree behind Ginny. "Heal, Gin, Aceso."

"HEAL!"

Ginny moaned as she was healed.

"Thank you."

Aceso smiled and hugged her staff.

"Professor, here."

Severus moved. He surveyed the field. Potter was depending on the Colm boy why what did he know.

Sure enough a Bandit went after Colm. Colm dodged swiftly and Harry blushed at the gracefulness and speed. Then shook his head to clear it. Colm dodged a second attack. The third didn't attack.

"Nami, move two spaces forward." She did and something caught Harry's eye. "Nami, there is something on your square!"

Severus rolled his eyes. Sure enough Nami found something. Harry quickly chose Nami's target and she attacked.

"Colm, attack the Bandit in front of you!" Harry called.

Colm struck twice in quick succession then dodged a hit.

Harry moved up behind another Bandit who had moved towards him. He also hit twice one with each dagger. His bandit vanished.

"GIN! Dance for Colm!" Harry yelled.

Ginny blinked but suddenly knew what to do she danced for him wondering what it could do.

"Colm, strike the same guy!"

Sure enough Colm attacked again. The Bandit in front of him vanished.

Ginny and Severus blinked in shock how had Colm moved twice.

"Aceso, stay there." Harry ordered. "Professor, move there."

Severus did as told.

Harry took in the scene in front of him. There were four bandits left. He had Nami move and attack. The bandit two spots back from Colm was hit but didn't vanish.

"Colm, the guy on your right." Harry yelled.

Colm struck twice but got hit.

Nami cried his name but Colm shook it off. Harry sprinted forward and took down a third bandit. The bandit on Colm's right attacked him again but he was able to dodge and finish the guy off.

"Gin, Dance." Harry ordered.

Ginny nodded and danced for Colm.

"Colm, move one space forward and attack the bandit Nami attacked!"

Colm did and the Bandit vanished leaving two.

"Aceso, Heal Colm!"

"HEAL!" Aceso cried.

Colm nodded back at her.

"Professor, move here."

Severus moved, he was actually rather proud of how Potter was handling this situation and how well he was doing. He flinched as Potter was hit but the boy didn't cry out.

"N-Nami, move there." Harry said, and a space lit up.

A second later an arrow landed in the back of the bandit. Harry blinked trying to focus he could see Snape's talking to him but couldn't hear him.

"Colm, attack this guy from behind." Harry said.

Colm did and got a crit ending the guy.

Harry moved to the final Bandit who had gone after Nami and wasn't facing him. He struck hard but not hard enough.

**10g**

"Gin...Gin..."

Ginny rushed to Colm and danced for him. Colm then finished the Bandit ending the fight.

Aceso and Severus rushed to Harry who had collapsed both healed him.

When Harry woke they were camped out and it was dark. He was laying next to a fire and smelled burnt food. He moaned and forced himself to sit up.

"You're finally awake." Harry blushed to see Colm walking over with a small clay cup. "Here drink."

Harry did.

"We'll reach the Castle sometime in the morning." Colm informed. "Professor carried you after you passed out from your wound. Gin, Pippen, and Aceso were worried sick. They're all sleeping I'm on watch for another hour."

"Thank you." Harry said, cursing himself for being so weak.

He checked his stats. He was shocked he'd leveled up again he was now level 3.

Colm sat next to him for awhile before waking Nami who yawned but got up and walked off.

"Eat." Colm told Harry handing him a burnt fish. "Uh...Gin cooked it. She apologized more than Nami for burning it."

Harry didn't care he was starving so he ate the fish and drank more of the water. He was feeling stronger he volunteered to take the next guard watch but both Colm and Nami told him to rest


	7. Chapter 7

Harry had to put up with Ginny, Aceso, and Pippin throwing themselves on him and hugging him first thing in the morning.

"Okay, enough." Severus snapped, "Let him breathe."

They quickly obeyed.

A ding brought up Harry's mail.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Mail from Hermione." Harry said, and blushed. "Basically Hermione worrying over me for my latest "Foolish Plan" and telling me to "Stop being so reckless". "

"I completely agree." Severus stated. "You should have kept Aceso and put me with Miss. Weasley and Colm."

"Yeah, I thought about that." Harry nodded, reading Ron's comments. "But I didn't want to risk you refusing to heal Ginny."

Ginny frowned that was something Snape would do too.

"Ron says it was a good strategy. Thanks me for finding Ginny and wants information on Dancing Classes as he's confused as how Gin could make Colm move twice."

"Same here." Ginny and Severus chorused.

Harry wrote back asking if they could hear his conversations and quickly got a reply. He closed the screen triggering Nami, Colm, Aceso and Pippin to start moving around again.

"So what are Dancing Classes?" Severus pressed.

"Basically, it's just what you saw yesterday." Harry replied. "They Dance for someone and fills them with the energy to move again. There are people who can do that with Singing too."

* * *

**IRL**

"That wasn't sufficient information!" Hermione yelled at the screen.

"Calm down that's probably all he knows." Kingsley stated. "He did say he only got to play when his family wasn't home. "

Hermione sighed and looked helplessly at Tonks.

"Well, good news is I was able to get the game and the gameboy it's played on." Tonks stated. "Bad news is I don't know how to make it work. "

"Leave that to me." Minerva said, taking the game. "I'll have Albus get it working."

She returned twenty minutes later and gave it to Hermione.

"Ron, play." Hermione ordered, handing it to him and showing him how to turn it on.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe they were almost to the castle. The real game was going to begin soon. He wondered what it was going to be like. His stomach turned thinking about all the killing he would have to do but he used Occlumency to steady his mind.

"wow, it's even cooler than I thought it would be." Pippin said, when they arrived.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

The town around the castle was amazing. They slowly made their way to the castle.

"Halt!" A Guard said, stopping them finally. "What is your business?"

"We are travelers and wish to inform the king that Bandits are destroying villages and towns near by." Harry informed. "We've been fighting them off for days."

The Guard frowned but sent message to the king. He was shocked when word came back that the king wanted to see them. He informed them that they needed to follow him and lead them to the Throne Room where the King sat talking with his daughter and General Seth as well as Franz.

Harry and his team bowed to the king.

"My guard tells me that you've been fighting off bandits and saving villages." the king said.

"We were merely trying to help." Harry informed. "Pippin and Asceo's villages were destroyed by Bandits."

"As was Colm's and my village." Nami said.

"Are you a Mercenary group then?" the King asked.

"Just a group of people helping out." Colm shrugged.

"Sire, really we just came to inform you that there are bandits running wild in your area and that the people need help." Harry cut in. "We'll be on our way then."

* * *

Harry was confused as they walked out of the Castle.

"I don't get it." He mumbled.

"Get what?" Severus asked. "Now the game will begin."

"Well that's what I thought too." Harry said, frowning. "But look around does anyone seemed worried over a war? Does the King seemed worried about the bandits? I don't get it. Did we do something wrong. I thought this was the logical step but maybe I missed something. I bet 'Mione wouldn't have made this mistake."

"Why do you often compare to your friends?" Severus wondered. "You are your own person."

Harry shrugged. Hermione would not have made this mistake.

"Maybe we're sometime before the storyline." Ginny said, grabbing Harry's arm and clinging to him. She saw Harry give her a confused look. She knew that he wasn't interested in her and she was hurt by that but she wasn't flirting with him. She tilted her head to the people watching them as they walked down the streets. Men were watching her. Harry met her eyes and nodded. He understood. "If so though what do we do?"

Harry frowned hard.

"That's a good question. " He sighed. "Can I have sometime to think about it?"

"Of course." Ginny said, with a nod.

Harry looked to Pippin and Aceso.

"Do either of you know where the Inn is?" he asked. "We'll need a place to stay while we're here."

"Nope." Aceso said, shaking her head.

"We've never been here either." Nami said, looking around. "Oh, now where did Colm go?"

"Bet he's stealing something." Harry stated.

"What do you mean?" Ginny wondered.

"Colm is a Thief Class." Harry explained. "Isn't that right, Nami?"

"Yeah, and he's good at it too." Nami nodded.

* * *

**IRL**

"Wow, look at that City." Hermione said, "Ron?"

"No, don't kill Tana!" Ron cried, too occupied with the game in his hand. "Oh, you're just locking her up...Okay, move Franz here, put Lute there, attack with Ross..."

"RONALD!" Hermione yelled.

"Huh?" Ron looked up. "Oh, sorry, " He said, sheepishly. "This game is awesome. Muggles are so lucky to have games like this. I can see why Harry likes it so much and he was right it's a bit like Chess. For a guy like me games like this are great but there is one thing I don't like."

"What's that?" Hermione wondered.

"If you lose a unit in battle you lose them forever and can't get them back unless you restart the chapter."

"Well that's war isn't it?" Bill asked, "If someone dies in battle you can't bring them back and there is no restart in real war."

"That's true I guess." Ron nodded. "This takes a real strategic mind and it really gets hard too. I worry about Harry being able to do it and what it will do to him if he fails."

Hermione bit her lip tears filling her eyes. She suddenly screamed when Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Rabastan LeStrange, Rudolphus LeStrange, and Bellatrix LeStrange appeared in the room. She clutched her heart.

"Er...welcome to Hogwarts." She said, trying to be diplomatic. "Harry can't spar with you right now he's trapped in this game learning to kill you. Professor Snape is with him as well. Would you...er...like to watch with us?"

**Magic has decreed that all of you must watch Harry Potter and learn what there is to learn. You cannot hurt each other while you are here and Dumbledore will no longer have access to anyone in this room. None of you will be able to leave.**

"Uh...Dobby!" Hermione called. "Dobby, please come here."

Dobby appeared.

"Friend of Harry Potter sir is calling for Dobby?" Dobby asked.

Hermione explained the situation and Dobby set up seating arrangements and food and introduced them to Winky.

**For viewing convenience.**

Large flat screen viewing screens appeared floating in the air so that they could all see.

**I will permit others to join the fight when I see fit. For now watch and learn.**

"So...er..." Hermione cleared her throat. "Let me walk you through what's going on." She did so.

"Harry is a Thief Class?" Tom wondered sipping his tea. "Hmmm...I find that interesting."

"As did Severus I assure you of that." Minerva spoke.

* * *

Harry was glad when they finally found the Inn and it was actually cheap enough that they could stay. Colm paid for him and Nami and Harry tried not to feel jealous. Colm had always been his favorite in the game and he'd always liked the way he looked. He tried to think of what they could do next and finally decided to contact Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I miss you very much. We finally reached the Castle today but I'm confused the story hasn't started. I'm so confused as to why. I thought this was a logical choice. I'm at a loss as to what to do now. I was thinking about looking around for some quests and having Gin and Snape do the same. Maybe it could unlock something? I would very much like your opinion on this matter. So help me out?

I know you're probably worried about my mental state right about now but thanks to Snape and his Occlumency training I'm doing okay really. It's really helping out. How is everyone doing? Can you send a letter to Sirius for me and tell him I'm doing okay? He likes to hear from me if he questions why you're writing instead of me just tell him that I ... broke my hand or something and can't write so you're doing it for me. Remember to take care of Hedwig. Pet her for ten minutes everyday make sure she has plenty of food and water.

Well write back soon.

Love you, Harry.

After sending he went to sleep.

* * *

"A message from Harry!" Hermione was still at the computer screen. She read the message out loud.

Sirius smiled a bit. Even though Harry was going through this Harry still thought about him.

Hermione frowned and pulled a soda out of her back pack she opened the can of orange soda and took a drink then set it down.

Dear Harry,

It's good to hear from you. First off I'd like to say that Sirius is here in fact a lot of people are here as I'm sure Professor Snape could tell you that if you asked. So he's happy to hear you're thinking of him. All of us are glad your Occlumency is helping you.

Tonks and I got our hands on the original game and Professor McGonagall made Professor Dumbledore make it work. I gave it to Ron to play since this looks like a tacticians dream game. He's having a ball and hasn't put it down since he got it.

Hedwig got her petting this morning from me she's very upset that she can't find you but don't worry she's in good hands.

As for your idea about what to do next searching for quests does sound like the best step forward.

Don't beat yourself up too much. You made a logical choice based on the limited knowledge you had of that universe. I approve you did well.

I also agree with Professor Snape stop comparing yourself to us. You are your own person and have your own amazing qualities and specialties.

If you need more advice I'm here for you. Just ask.

Love you, Hermione.

She'd said everything out loud as she wrote it.

P.S. Still working on that map.

She nodded and sent it.

"Okay that looks good. " Hermione sighed sitting back with her soda in her hand. "Send."

"You're doing the best you can for him, Hermione." Remus tried to assure her.

"I know." Hermione nodded.

"UGH!" Ron cried. "Stay away from Amelia!"

Hermione absently hit him upside the head as he was sitting against her chair.


End file.
